


Illusion

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [21]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Paul Does Shrooms, Sad, Traveling the Mycelial Highway Ain't Just for Spaceships, it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Two.Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Only.Summary: Hugh is gone, and Paul doesn’t have the best of coping mechanisms.Note: This has been sitting on my desktop for ages. I’m sorry. But I’m still a day behind, and it was there, and…anyway, I’m sorry.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Illusion

Paul had had his share of bad trips.

But no teenage demons or post-graduate monsters had prepared him for this.

The nausea, vomiting, and tremors he'd sometimes experienced didn't compare, either.

Even the fall he'd taken that one time; the one that broke his radius; the one his sister covered for; even that was nothing.

Because Hugh was smiling at him; giving him that look that had been reserved only for him.

And that voice. The one that had been so soothing in the past.

That's how Paul knew he'd come down hard.

Because the key words were had been.


End file.
